ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lesbian vampire
that accompanied the first publication of lesbian vampire novella Carmilla in The Dark Blue magazine in 1872]] Lesbian vampirism is a trope in 20th-century exploitation film that has its roots in Joseph Sheridan le Fanu's novella Carmilla (1872) about the predatory love of a female vampire (the title character) for a young woman (the narrator): :Sometimes after an hour of apathy, my strange and beautiful companion would take my hand and hold it with a fond pressure, renewed again and again; blushing softly, gazing in my face with languid and burning eyes, and breathing so fast that her dress rose and fell with the tumultuous respiration. It was like the ardour of a lover; it embarrassed me; it was hateful and yet overpowering; and with gloating eyes she drew me to her, and her hot lips travelled along my cheek in kisses; and she would whisper, almost in sobs, 'You are mine, you shall be mine, and you and I are one for ever'. (Carmilla, Chapter 4). This was a way to hint at or titillate with the taboo idea of lesbianism in a fantasy context outside the heavily censored realm of social realism (Weiss 1993). Also, the conventions of the vampire genre — specifically, the mind control exhibited in many such films — allow for a kind of forced seduction of presumably hetero women or girls by lesbian vampires. Films Dracula's Daughter (1936) gave the first hints of lesbian attraction in a vampire film,Tudor, Andrew (1989). Monsters and Mad Scientists: A Cultural History of the Horror Movie. Blackwell Publishing. ISBN 0-631-16992-X. p. 31 in the scene in which the title character, portrayed by Gloria Holden, preys upon an attractive girl she has invited to her house to pose for her.Breen, quoted in Worland, Rick (2007). The Horror Film: An Introduction. Blackwell Publishing. ISBN 1-4051-3902-1. p. 126 Universal highlighted Countess Zaleska's attraction to women in some of its original advertising for the film, using the tag line "Save the women of London from Dracula's Daughter!"Russo, Vito (1987). The Celluloid Closet: Homosexuality in the Movies (revised edition). New York, HarperCollins. ISBN 0-06-096132-5. p. 48 Le Fanu's Carmilla was adapted by Roger Vadim as Blood and Roses in 1960. More explicit lesbian content was provided in Hammer Studios production of the Karnstein Trilogy of films loosely adapted from Carmilla. The Vampire Lovers (1970) was the first, starring Ingrid Pitt and Madeline Smith. It was a relatively straightforward re-telling of LeFanu's novella, but with more overt violence and sexuality. Lust for a Vampire (1971) followed, with Yutte Stensgaard as the same character played by Pitt, returning to prey upon students at an all-girls school. This version had her falling in love with a male teacher at the school. Twins of Evil (1972) had the least "lesbian" content, with one female vampire biting a female victim on the breast. It starred real life twins and Playboy playmates Madeleine and Mary Collinson. Partially due to censorship restraints from the BBFC (Hearn and Barnes 1998), Hammer's trilogy actually had fewer lesbian elements as it proceeded. A more specialized form of vampire lesbianism involves incestuous attraction, either implied or consummated. The 2007 film Mil Mascaras vs. the Aztec Mummy includes a scene involving identical-twin teenage vampire girls who express their attraction to each other as part of an attempt to lure Mil Mascaras into a three-way encounter that is actually a trap.Mil Mascaras vs. the Aztec Mummy (Official Trailer 720p) The genre was also spoofed in the "Lesbian Vampire Lovers of Lust" episode of Dr. Terrible's House of Horrible, a comedy television series. Recent British vampire film Razor Blade Smile (1998), which presents itself partly as a series of homages to and clichés from other vampire films, includes an erotic lesbian vampire scene, as well as similar heterosexual episodes. In 2001 film Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter, Jesus Christ fights vampires to protect lesbians from becoming a vampire. Another spoof of the genre, entitled Lesbian Vampire Killers, was released in 2009.Lesbian Vampire Killers Erzsébet Báthory, the historical true-life prototype of the modern lesbian vampire, appears as a character in several films—although not always with the lesbian element—including Daughters of Darkness (1971) by Belgian director Harry Kumel, Hammer Films' Countess Dracula (1971), Immoral Tales (1974) directed by Walerian Borowczyk, The Bloody Countess (Ceremonia sangrienta) (1973) directed by Jorge Grau, and Eternal (2005). See also *The Celluloid Closet *LGBT themes in horror fiction *LGBT themes in speculative fiction *Elizabeth Báthory in popular culture *The island of Lesbos (from which the word "Lesbian" comes) had local traditions about the nature of Greek vampires: they were thought to have long canine teeth much like wolves. *Tracey Wigginton, an Australian murderer nicknamed "The Lesbian Vampire Killer" References *Marcus Hearn and Alan Barnes (1998) The Hammer Story. *Andrea Weiss (1993) Vampires & Violets: Lesbians in Film. Penguin External links * "Queer Horror" list of Lesbian vampire films * "Queer Horror" list of Lesbian vampire books * ''Vampire Lesbians of Sodom" at Charles Busch website * Pam Keesey's Daughters of Darkness Category:Lesbian fiction Category:Sexuality and fiction Category:Vampires in popular culture